Right Thing to Do
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: A story that takes place right after Jake told Amy he wished something romantic-stylez happened between them. [One-Shot]


**Summary** : _A story that takes place right after Jake told Amy he wished something romantic-stylez happened between them._  
 **Word Count:** _829_  
 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine or the characters. Wish I did. I also don't own the song I used as an idea for this. That belongs to Boyce Avenue. And_ _Lady Antebellum._

* * *

It was the perfect song for them. It was just perfect.

And as she entered her car, she kind of felt... lost? Was it that the feeling she had? She no longer knew. She drove, trying to figure everything out. Her heart and mind somehow communicated with each other for the first time ever, because she was in front of his apartment building.

She couldn't get in, she knew that. It wouldn't matter if she said she wanted something with him, romantic stylez. He was still going undercover and she was still with Teddy. Ugh... Teddy! She had forgotten about that small problem. It was her fault he was there. To the outside world, she and Teddy were perfect together. They both had so much in common. But she didn't want that. She wanted imperfect. She wanted inside jokes, and teasing, and... Jake. She sighs. She just admitted to wanting him. Even if it was to herself. How was she supposed to be with Teddy now?

She looked as pulled over on his car, knowing very well that he always took the longest drive home when he was stressed – he sure was stressed about his assignment.

She thought back to the song. She was having a hard time processing her feelings towards the other detective, ever since they had their stupid date after she lost that bet. She didn't want to feel the way she did. And she would think that she was over him until he said something to her or would just smile. That simple act of smiling, so characteristic to him, made her quiver. Made her feel all of those things again. Things she didn't want to feel. She didn't want to mess their friendship with feelings. With a relationship. But still, she felt that without a relationship with Jake, she would continue to feel lost.

And as he entered his building, she watches him go and close the door. She waits until he returns and enters his car, leaving that place. And with him, her heart went away, and so did the possibility of them having a relationship. That particular door, a metaphorical door, of course, was closed once he closed his car door.

He left, after saying he wanted more than a relationship. And she, well, she stayed with Teddy. It was the right thing to do.

* * *

It couldn't be more perfect.

He was always someone that had a hard time confessing his feelings, but when he talked to her, admitted that he wanted more. A relationship, something. He knew she was with Teddy, but those were just his walls climbing up the fastest they could. But Jake had already spilled the beans. He had confessed. And he was scared.

Jake thought he had seen her car parked a little further away from his. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Shrugging it off, he gets inside his apartment, grabbing a couple of things. He made Charles take care of that place, so basically once he came back things would be in their place and the mail that was in his bathtub would probably be dealt with. Maybe even the bills would finally be paid too.

Jake looks around the room once more, trying to think of something he had missed that he would need. His Die Hard movies would stay, he wouldn't need his TV, photos, magazines,... his eyes go back to the photos. He puts down the box he was holding.

He gets near the photos, grabbing one that was taken in Shaw's bar after something happened. He couldn't remember. All he saw was Amy standing near him, her hands on top of the table, her smile, her hair and the way it fell off her shoulders. If only he could go back and tell her how he felt before she and Teddy started dating. If only he wasn't scared of his feelings towards that nerdy detective. Maybe she and he were together, or at least they would've talked about they felt.

He looks away from the photos and towards the door. As he touches the light switch, his eyes go once again to the photo, and he closes his eyes for just a second. And he tries to remember the way her scent was in the air, the way her hand feels when she brushes against his, the way her hair tingles when it gets near him when they're working. He then opens his eyes, sighs and turns the light off.

He goes back outside, where he looks at the parked car he noticed before. He sees that it's Amy's car, but decides not to go see it. He moves towards his own car, ready to go undercover. He had too. She was with Teddy. She was probably happy.

She was withTeddy after he didn't have the guts to tell her how he felt. And he, well, went undercover. It was the right thing to do.

* * *

 **The End**

A little angsty, I guess. But I needed to write this piece. I liked it. When I heard the song _Just a Kiss_ by _Boyce Avenue_ (originally from _Lady Antebellum_ ) the first two paragraphs just made me think of Jake and Amy and I needed to write something. Since doesn't allow songfics, I just based myself on the two paragraphs and didn't transcripted them. But I recommend hearing the song. It's beautiful!


End file.
